


For Jessie: Feral!Derek

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [195]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Feral Derek Hale, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsbend, scratch and pure.





	For Jessie: Feral!Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> It’s a full week since Jessie’s birthday and I’m still not done with her fic, gah! But I wrote a Feral!Derek drabble for her, which was another of the three tropes/AUs I asked her for. I used sterekdrabbles word challenge from January 14 for it too. Happy belated birthday Jessie!! There will be a longer fic for you eventually, I promise! ♥♥♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182706025897))

Derek panted as Stiles scratched his neck, tongue lolling, a look of pure bliss on his wolfy face.

”I don’t know what happened,” Stiles told his dad on the phone. ”I found him feral and scared by the bend of the road by Almond’s cottage.”

”But he’s not dangerous?”

”No,” Stiles said, voice soft. ”He’s a puppy, he just wants pets and scratches.”

”Okay, you two stay where you are and I’ll see if we can find that witch. Call me if anything happens.”

Stiles smiled at Derek, petted his head, and Derek leaned into the touch. ”We’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
